Life as a Game
by dingrick
Summary: Its story is hard to explain. Its a Mystery on one persons life. Thats all i can say or i'll give away the story.


I woke up this morning feeling a little funny. I didn't feel like my-self. Some thing was different. Couldn't put my finger on it, but some thing was wrong. We were moving today to a new town. A new town called Little Root. I wanted to ride in the back of the truck. Don't know why, I just though it would be fun. My mom came and opened the door. "Brendan, come out of the truck!"  
  
"Yes mother." I hoped out of the truck. I took a look around and saw that it was a very quite place with barely any houses. I followed my mom into the house. "Isn't it nice here? The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Go check out your room all your stuff should be there."  
  
"Ok mom." I walked to my room. Like my mom said all my stuff was there. "I guess she was right! This is cool."  
  
"Brendan, how do you like your new room?"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Did you know that one of dad's friends lives in town?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Well his name is Prof. Birch. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself."  
  
"Ok mom. Be back later."  
  
I walked out the door. I went to the house next to us. It was easy since there was only one house there. His wife was there and she told me he wasn't home at the time. So I decided to go back home. Then I hear some shouting. A little kid came by and said he didn't know what to do because he was too scared. So I decided to go check it out.  
  
"H-help me!" yelled a man who was running in circles. He was being cased by a Poochyena. "Help me kid please!"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"In my bag, There's a poke ball! Get it and fight with the Pokemon that is inside it!"  
  
I did what he told me to do. I just pick up a poke ball I throw it so the Pokemon can come out. It was Treecko. I fought the Poochyena and to make a long story short, I won by a inch. The man was very thankful.  
  
"You saved me. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Oh? Are you Brendan by any chance?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well hello there! I'm Prof. Birch. This is not the place to chat, so let's go by my Pokemon lab, okay?" We got there in a blink of an eye. "So Brendan I know you don't have your own Pokemon yet, but the way you batted earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! So as thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the pokemon you used earlier."  
  
"Really? Oh thank you very much!"  
  
So I told my mom about it and she let me go on to be a pokemon master like my dad. She couldn't be happier. I was on my way to becoming on. All of a sudden it turned dark.  
  
"Well that's funny? It was morning only a couple of hours ago." Well I was tried so I decided to sleep.  
  
I woke up the next day, and I felt like I was moving. "What the heck?" I looked around and I saw boxes every where. "I'm in the back of the moving van again? Was that all a dream?" Then it stopped. I can hear my mom come up to the truck to open the door. "Well I guess it was all just a weird dream then. Door opened.  
  
"Sean, come on out of the truck."  
  
"SEAN? Who the hell is Sean?"  
  
"You are silly. Know come on, out of the truck."  
  
Sean? When was my name Sean? My name is Brendan! I knew I wasn't dreaming about that. "My name is Brendan mom, Brendan not Sean!"  
  
"Did you hit your head in there or some thing? Your name is Sean; I should know I named you! Now come out of that truck!"  
  
Ok, ok maybe I did hit my head or some thing, but the next part was weirder. We where in the town Little Root and it was the exact same way it looked it my dream. Oh no!! this couldn't be happening? I mean do people really do this? I walked into the house and saw the same pokemon putting up the same things in my dream.  
  
"Isn't it nice here? The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Go check out your room all your stuff should be there."  
  
This was making me feel funny. She said that in my dream. This is too weird. I ran up to my room and saw that every thing was the same. I ran back down to my mom.  
  
"Sean how do you like your new room?"  
  
"It's the same as it was in my dream!"  
  
"Well that's funny. Any way did you know that one of dad's friends lives in town?"  
  
"Yes and his name is Prof. Birch right?"  
  
She gave me a puzzled face. "Wow. I didn't know you knew that. Well give him a visit."  
  
I knew he won't be there, but hoping my dream would be wrong this time I went to his house. He wasn't there, so I ran to the forest. I didn't talk to the kid I just ran in to the forest. There he was.  
  
"H-help me! Help me please kid!"  
  
I already knew what to do, so I gave a new poke ball out of the bag. This time it was a Mudkip. Once again I won. This time it got darker quicker. I feel asleep faster too.  
  
I woke up and I felt like I was moving again. Oh hell no! Ok I know people do not have the same dream three times in arrow! Do they? The truck stopped. This is just getting way to weird for me!  
  
"Terry, Come out of the truck."  
  
"TERRY?!? Mom my name was Brendan, then it was Sean, now its TERRY?!?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You only get one name and your name is Terry. Now get off that truck."  
  
This can't be a dream. I pinched my self to see if I was. I wasn't. This is just too weird. If it looks the same way it did in earlier I'm going to scream. I got off the truck. Every thing was the same. I screamed.  
  
"Terry, what's wrong? You don't like this place?" "No it's that it's just..." I can't be dreaming this!! People just don't do this!!!!  
  
"Well come on. Let's go inside the house."  
  
I was hoping again that I'd be wrong this time. I wasn't. There where the pokemon moving the same things they were last time.  
  
"Isn't it nice here? The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Go check out your room all your stuff should be there."  
  
I started to panic. "Ah I think I'll just go out side."  
  
I walked out side and started to sweat. This isn't happening!!! Your name can't change every day can it? This is just way too weird. Then I hear shouting. That would be Prof. Birch. I ran to him.  
  
"H-help me!"  
  
I gabbed a poke ball and threw it. A Torchic came out this time. Once again I won. And once again, it got dark. Oh no!!! I'm not falling asleep this time! So I didn't. It got so dark to wear I couldn't see my hand in front of me.  
  
What is going on? Then I felt like I was moving. Oh Shit!!! I'm not dreaming this is all really happening to me!!! The truck stopped. The door opened.  
  
"Seth, come out of the truck."  
  
I started to shake. I didn't know what was going on or how this was happening. I got out of the truck.  
  
"Come on lets go inside the house."  
  
I walked into the house knowing what my mom will say.  
  
"Isn't it...." I cut her off  
  
".NICE HERE? THE MOVIER'S POKEMON DO ALL THE WORK OF MOVING US AND CLEANING UP AFTER!!!! THIS IS SOOOOOOO CONVENIENT!!! GO CHECK OUT YOUR ROOM ALL YOUR STUFF SHOULD BE THERE!!!!"  
  
My mom looked at me scared. "That's what I was going to say. You feeling ok baby?"  
  
"Yes mom fine!!! Super!! COULDN"T BE BETTER!!!" I then ran out side. I ran as far as I could. I ran and ran. Then it started to get dark again.  
  
I stop it the middle of the floor knowing I was just going to end up back it the truck with some weird new name. "WHAT'S IT GONNA BE NOW HUH? TOM, DAVID, OR SOME OTHER WERID NAME?" then I felt my self moving again. Well I'm in the truck again. What's my name now huh? The truck stopped. I'm getting really tried of this. The door opened.  
  
"May, Come out of the truck."  
  
"MAY?!?!?"  
  
I looked at my self. I WAS A GIRL NOW! What's going on?!? What was up with my life? Why was this all happening to me?  
  
  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
"What are you doing now? You started the game over again? How many times you going to do that Robert?" said a girl as she sat next to him "I mean I'm much farther then you cause, I actually play the game! Not start it over every other 5 seconds."  
  
"Well un like you Jessica, I do this to look at what I can get. I first started with a Treecko, and then I started over to see the other two and see what they can do."  
  
"So why you starting over now?"  
  
"I want to see what it's like being a girl on there."  
  
"You know it's the same right?"  
  
"No it not. I'm a girl!!!!"  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well did you get it? Hope you did. Tell me what you though of it. Thank you for reading. ^_^ 


End file.
